Recuerdos
by Trenzas
Summary: Cuatro individuos parecen ligados por el destino para recrear trágicos eventos ocurridos hace más de doscientos años ¿Pero podrán esta vez ciertos recuerdos producir un final distinto? Una adaptación de La Rosa de Versalles en la Francia contemporánea. Traducción del AU fic de Nana 41175 "Memories".
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos**

por

Nana_41175

Capítulo I

* * *

Nota de Trenzas: Este fic no es mío, la autora me permitió traducirlo y yo con gusto me di el tiempo para hacerlo. de la mejor manera posible. El título original de este fic de la RoV es "Memories" y es uno de mis favoritos aquí en fanfiction y podrán encontrarlo en la página de Nana si gustan leerlo en su idioma original. De todas formas espero que disfruten esta versión aquellos y aquellas que aún se encuentran aprendiendo el idioma de los anglosajones (yo sigo aprendiendo pero ahora me las arreglé). Sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos, así que adelante y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Todo comenzó con esa pintura, supongo.

En esa brillante mañana de día viernes, miré sobre mi garabateado horario del día para encontrarla fija allí –"visualización de la pintura "M. Armand"" – la única cita de 9:00 am a 12:00 del mediodía.

Parecía inusual incluso si la Jefa estuviera en una de sus raras vacaciones estar limpiando lo que valía una mañana entera de citas solo para ver una pintura, pero la ubicación de la pintura así como del supuesto pintor eran toda la explicación necesaria para dejar el tiempo a un lado.

Había oído hablar a Mademoiselle Antoinette sobre este óleo en particular hacía algunos meses. Había ido a visitar a la Jefa por una breve conversación, y había sido ella quien había sugerido que la Jefa debería darle un vistazo.

Se había reído al ver que la jefa levantaba una escéptica ceja ante sus palabras. "Excepcional", había continuado. "Deberías verla por ti misma si dudas de mis palabras. Quizás entonces quedarás convencida de que no he estado bromeando cuando digo que se ve exactamente como tú ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizás es un ancestro, por todo lo que sabemos?"

Indulgente como la Jefa era con la alegre Mademoiselle, su agenda no le había permitido una excursión que no involucrara negocios fuera de la ciudad. Hasta ahora.

Yo acababa de llegar de la oficina de París. Entrando a los familiares, modernos recovecos de su espacioso departamento, como siempre, la encontré inclinada frente a su computador. Desde una ventana abierta la luz del sol sesgaba hacia el interior de la habitación, convirtiendo su cabello en una masa de oro fundido. Si solo ella pudiese verse a sí misma en ese momento. Pero en conclusión, nunca lo hace.

Habló sin mirar arriba, "Ah, estás aquí ¿Cómo va todo?"

Entregué un breve resumen de los tejemanejes en la oficina. A todo esto, ella asintió ausente, aún perdida en los contenidos de la pantalla del computador frente a ella.

Finalmente dijo "Lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí con tan poca antelación, pero bien podría pedirte que le dieras un vistazo a la pintura también, solo en caso de que decidiera agregarla a la colección"

Yo asentí, entendiendo perfectamente. Como su asistente personal, estaba acostumbrado a realizar compras de arte en su nombre. Aunque, gran parte de las piezas de la colección de arte familiar, eran manejadas por su padre y sus asociados en la compañía.

Viendo que ya estaba vestida (_in casual_, holgada blusa blanca y pantalones negros con sus hombros cubiertos por un ligero sweater) pero no lista aún, hice algo de conversación. "Entiendo que esta pintura en particular data de finales del siglo dieciocho, presuntamente hecha por el artista Armand. Si esto es cierto, es una rara pieza de colección."

Levantó la vista de la pantalla y sonrió. "Eso fue lo que Fersen dijo. Le dije que debía dejar a mi Padre verla primero antes de hacer algo"

"Oh"

_Fersen._ Ese particular nombre iba encontrando su camino en las conversaciones de la Jefa más y más en el transcurso de esos días.

Sentí los pelos sobre mi nuca levantándose mientras la Jefa se fijaba en mí con curioso ojo, una ceja arqueada, y me di cuenta de que había percibido algo en mi monosílaba respuesta a sus palabras.

_Realmente es muy astuta_, pensé con un suspiro interior. Retorné su mirada con una tan sosa como pude fabricar, esperando a que se apartara de realizar cualquier tipo de preguntas.

Aliviado, la vi volverse del computador mientras lo apagaba.

"Vamos entonces", dijo, levantándose en fluido movimiento.

Ya afuera, de forma imprevista me lanzó las llaves del auto – otra sorpresa. Usualmente se reusaba a dejar que la condujeran a algún lado. Por un momento me pregunté si se sentía bien.

El camino hacia la aerovía, en donde la empresa privada de jet era mantenida, fue silenciosa. Estaba acostumbrado a que la Jefa cayera en breves periodos meditativos. Pero, no así de largos.

Lo que podía significar solo una cosa.

"Supongo que no has estado durmiendo de nuevo" dije, antes de que pudiera contenerme.

Por un momento no dijo ni una palabra; inclinó su cabeza solo una fracción y me miró desde el rabillo de su ojo. Luego, "ese tono de voz no ha estado en evidencia hace bastante tiempo"

Casi sonreí ante aquel tono irónico. En su lugar, opté por encogerme de hombros. "Solo estoy preocupado", retorné indiferente.

Ella asintió. "Claro. Como siempre has dicho", dijo.

Por milésima vez, me pregunté cómo podía cuestionar mi preocupación por ella. _Si sólo supieras cuanto…_Habría querido decir, pero hasta entonces, no me había atrevido.

"Y yo te diré lo que siempre te he dicho, André Grandier" ella dijo, su voz endureciéndose en aquel familiar tono inflexible que anunciaba un reproche, "tú cuida de mis asuntos, y yo podré cuidar de mí misma."

Bien, estaba claro que algo la estaba sacando de quicio. Lo dejé pasar por un rato y me concentré en la carretera.

Desde el aeródromo, el jet nos llevó hacia Arras, en donde la familia del Jefe mantenía un _chateau_ que ocupaban en algún raro descanso, pero hoy no tuvimos tiempo para hacer una parada allí. Desde la pista de aterrizaje, un auto esperaba para llevarnos a la mansión del Señor Lasonne, el Marchante de Arte.

M. Lasonne era grande, un hombre ligeramente corpulento con un bigote y un aire de autoridad sobre él que probablemente le ayudaba a vender una fortuna en piezas de arte. Aunque, sabiendo que su actual cliente no se dejaba tomar por aires, optó por ser natural y amigable.

"Ah, sí", me dijo ante la introducción de la Jefa sobre mí como su asistente personal. Si le pareció inusual que yo sirviera a una mujer no se observó en su rostro, y yo ya me había acostumbrado bastante a no preocuparme por las especulaciones de otras personas.

Tras una agradable ronda de tragos y charla así como también de un breve tour a las antiguas porciones de la mansión, finalmente procedimos hacia la sala en donde la pieza esperaba, apoyada sobre un gran atril.

"Lo juro, Madame" dijo Lasonne, apartando el lino blanco que había cubierto la pintura "cuando le vi en la puerta, sentí como si ella misma hubiese de repente cobrado vida y surgido del lienzo. El parecido es sorprendente…"

Por la inclinación de sus labios, pude deducir que la Jefa estaba algo divertida. Primero Madeimoselle Antoinette, ahora esta persona ¿Cuál podría ser el misterio?

Luego vi a la Jefa mirando el lienzo y la pequeña sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Miré por sobre su hombro y vi el lienzo por primera vez…y sentí como si de un golpe me hubiesen arrebatado el aire.

Ahí estaba ella, sobre los lomos de un caballo encabritado, vestida con pertrechos de guerra con espada elevada en su mano derecha. Los cabellos dorados y ensortijados cayendo grácilmente sobre sus hombros – los mismos a pulgadas de distancia de mí.

Pero era su rostro, con esos ojos de zafiro… tan increíblemente iguales…

De un instante a otro, sentí como si la habitación retrocediera, como si un túnel hubiese repentinamente surgido de mí persona y de las restantes a mí alrededor, distanciándolas. Podía oír la voz de Lasonne como a la distancia, "Por supuesto, el artista Armand era un prominente pintor de retratos en los últimos años de Louis XVI, pero la Revolución destruyó la mayor parte de su trabajo. He consultado a muchos expertos, y están muy entusiasmados sobre la autenticidad de esta pieza…"

"¿Quién es?" pude escuchar la vos de la Jefa preguntando débilmente.

"No es conocida. Aquí es descrita como Marte, el Dios de la Guerra, pero quién es en la vida real es más probable que permanezca en ascuas…"

Pude sentir un dolor de cabeza viniendo repentinamente, y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a sudar. De repente la habitación parecía muy caliente.

"…un gran golpe de Buena suerte, en verdad… un hallazgo muy reciente… evidencia de haber sido transportado de un lugar a otro, pero aún así extraordinariamente bien preservado..."

Gradualmente las palabras comenzaban a mezclarse en un revoltijo de sonidos sinsentido, y por un momento, tuve miedo. Miedo de poder recordar algo…muchas cosas… a punto de irrumpir de mi mente como un maldito-

Rápidamente entré en razón al encontrar a la Jefa moviendo levemente mi hombro. "¿André, estás bien?" preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación.

Tragué y asentí. La habitación y todos en esta habían regresado al modo en que habían estado. Del modo en que siempre habían estado.

"Dejaste caer tu teléfono" La Jefa me indicó, y yo me incliné rápidamente a recuperar e teléfono del suelo gruesamente alfombrado.

Ella se volvió a Lasonne. "Lo compro", simplemente dijo.

El viaje de regreso a Paris al final de la tarde fue una vez más inusualmente silencioso, pero esta vez, poco contribuí para romperlo.

Esa pintura… ¡Era demasiado extraña! Pero el parecido era demasiado notable para ser coincidencia. Si no lo hubiese sabido mejor, lo habría concebido como un reciente retrato de la Jefa en vez uno de más de doscientos años de antigüedad.

Dentro del avión, sentada frente a mí, la Jefa se hallaba envuelta en sus propios pensamientos, ojos cubiertos, rostro cerrado al escrutinio. Era evidente que no deseaba hablar sobre esa pintura o algo relacionado con el viaje a Arras, y podía ver que no iba a ser requerido al llegar a Paris. Sin duda, me ofreció un buenas noches una vez que el auto llegó a su edifico de departamento.

"Te veré mañana" me despidió por sobre su hombro mientras entraba.

Y eso me dejó con algunas horas en mis manos. Horas muertas.

Estaba acostumbrado a estar ocupado hasta bien pasada la medianoche, a veces hasta el alba, sólo haciéndome cargo de todos los asuntos de la Jefa dejados en mis manos, pero una noche temprana era una novedad.

Supongo que podría llamar a Rosalie la secretaria de la Jefa, para preguntarle si querría cenar afuera (como amigos, claro) y discutir lo último que necesitaba hacerse en la oficina, pero eso era demasiado trivial. Como si pudiéramos escabullirnos algún tiempo aquí o allá de nuestros ajustados horarios todos los días. Además, Rosalie podría estar fuera con algunas amigas esta noche. Dios sabe que ella tiene más amistades que yo.

¡Ah, pero me temo que estoy pintando muy pobre retrato de mí mismo! Vengan, déjenme presentarme nuevamente con ustedes: Soy André Grandier, de 33 años de edad, soltero, alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, el asistente personal de Francoise de la Saigne (Madeimoselle, debo agregar, ya que no está casada, pero de todos modos, nadie se atreve a llamarle de este modo en su cara) quien, en retorno, era la Jefa Directiva de las Industrias de La Saigne. La Jefa es un año menor que yo, pero por supuesto, nadie lo habría adivinado por el modo en que comandaba a su equipo de trabajo.

A decir de todos, la Señorita a quien servía era imponente, pero no siempre lo era. Yo habría de saberlo, ya que prácticamente crecí junto a ella en la mansión de su padre.

Como el nieto de la ama de llaves, para cuidados generales fui entregado a mi abuela después que mis padres fallecieran en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía solo ocho años. Naturalmente, mi Abuela había tratado de criarme lo mejor que pudo pero yo solo era una de sus preocupaciones mientras ella trataba de subsistir. Entonces fue cuando el Señor de la Saigne mismo entró en escena.

Con los gastos de escolaridad e indemnizaciones atendidos, se me pidió realizar a la familia un simple favor, hacerme amigo y acompañar a la precoz y más joven de las hijas en sus actividades diarias. Por supuesto, me admitieron por el bien de la Abuela, ya que ella había estado con ellos casi toda su vida adulta, pero estuve agradecido de todos modos.

La familia solo tenía hijas, y en el momento en que la última nació, El Señor ya estaba resignado al hecho de que tendría que criar a esta pequeña para que tomara cargo de la compañía como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Esa fue también una de las razones por las que el Señor me había necesitado allí para Francoise. "No tiene hermanos" su padre había dicho, "y ella necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda obtener al lidiar con hombres. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a ellos, ya que su futuro probablemente tendrá mucho que ver con la supervisión de personas. Entiendes, André?"

Yo dije que sí. Resultó que, habría de pasar casi mi vida entera con la Jefa, y no lo tendría de ningún otro modo. Me gradué de la universidad con un grado en gestión empresarial, pero al final, fue a su lado que me ofrecí a seguir. Cuando su padre supo de mi decisión, se había regocijado; nadie conocía a Francoise tan bien como yo. Sería una gran ayuda para ella como su asistente personal, un ayudante confiable que conocía sus caprichos y sería capaz de cumplir con sus rigurosos programas en la compañía.

La Jefa, no dijo una palabra al enterarse, pero parecía complacida ante mi decisión.

Por mi parte, solo puedo decir esto: Habría dado cualquier cosa por estar con ella, dado que al momento de graduarme de la universidad, me había enamorado.

Sólo que nadie lo sabía.

Nadie necesitaba saberlo. Al menos no por el momento

Mi teléfono estaba sonando, y podía darme cuenta de la Jefa y yo tendríamos mucho qué explicar al Señor de la Saigne sobre la abrupta y totalmente inesperada compra de una costosa pintura aquella tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdos

por

Nana_41175

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Dejé a André con el auto y sola procedí hacia el interior del departamento. Nunca pensé que el día sería tan agotador, considerando que tenía nada más que una cita en contraste con mi usual agenda.

Después de haber entrado a mi suite de habitaciones, me incliné de espaldas sobre las puertas cerradas y precisé tranquilizarme.

¡Esa pintura! ¡_Qué diablos…!_ De seguro ha de ser una coincidencia – ¿tan coincidente como los sueños que he estado teniendo por meses, quizás?

André, con sus agudos ojos que nada desatendían, tenía razón. No he estado durmiendo bien por algún tiempo, y los sueños eran la razón principal. Apenas iba a cerrar mis ojos y podía verme a mí misma en algún otro lugar, vestida en un rígido, blanco uniforme, con una espada –una espada genuina – a mi costado, caminando a lo largo de interminables corredores en un enorme palacio con guardias uniformados saludándome a donde fuera.

A veces, me encontraría en estos sueños sobre el lomo de un caballo, montando a través de una ciudad con edificios de ladrillo y piedra y no las torres de acero y vidrio del centro de la actual ciudad de París. En otras ocasiones me encontraría emitiendo órdenes a un pelotón de hombres – órdenes como las cuales nunca podría entregar en momentos de vigilia.

Y tenía un nombre diferente en estos sueños.

_¿Qué podría significar todo?_ Cada mañana, despertaría sintiéndome exhausta, como si hubiese guiado otra vida mientras dormía. Trataría de recordar si había tenido otros sueños durante la noche – normales sobre el trabajo, mi familia y amigos, y no podía recordar haber tenido alguno.

Todo lo que lograba recordar era haber sido esta dama vestida como hombre, en un resplandeciente uniforme blanco. Podía recordar haber sido llamada Comandante. Estaba allí para proteger a alguien muy importante.

Sólo que ahora, completamente despierta, no podía recordar todos los detalles de los sueños.

Y por lo que respecta a esa pintura, ahora que la he visto, no sabía qué pensar. Fersen parecía querer que yo la viese, esperando por una respuesta, ¿pero qué clase de respuesta estaba él esperando? Los entusiastas por el arte ¿había sido Antoinette quien le había dicho de modo que me pidiera darle un vistazo?

_Aquí voy nuevamente, _pensé, sintiendo el familiar, desgarrador dolor interior cada vez que pensaba en Fersen.

En Fersen y Antoinette

Este dolor era relativamente nuevo para mí, y lo odiaba.

Brevemente me pregunté si esta pintura había sido un plan de Fersen para distraerme de los rumores que rápidamente estaban persiguiéndoles estas últimas semanas a él y a Antoinette. Conociendo a Fersen, dudo si podría alguna vez inclinarse por estas tácticas. Aún así, el rumor era potencialmente escandaloso, si no categóricamente peligroso para las compañías

Estaban siendo vistos juntos con demasiada frecuencia. Eso, en sí mismo, no era gran problema bajo circunstancias normales, pero ¿Por qué siempre deben hacerlo en la víspera del matrimonio de Antoinette con el heredero de la compañía?

Era perturbador ver cómo Antoinette lucía tan feliz cada vez que estaba con Fersen. Aquella chispa faltaba con notoriedad cuando estaba en compañía de su prometido. Nadie era tan transparente como ella, y temía que eso fuera su ruina.

Los accionistas mayores en la compañía y el mismo Auguste podrían no sospechar de nada aún, pero yo sabía sobre esta saga desde su inicio. Sabía cómo se habían conocido, Fersen y Antoinette. Yo estuve presente en esa fiesta meses atrás, pero creo que sería más apropiado si comenzara desde principio…

Si pudieran recordar esa fusión cinco meses antes –aquella que hizo los titulares en el mundo de los negocios. Sí, aquella en donde el grupo de compañías de Brun (de la cual de la Saigne Industrias solo era una subsidiaria) adquirió Lorraine Industrias, aquella estrella de corporación en ascenso de Austria. Todo fue posible debido a la promesa de lazos maritales entre Auguste de Brun, nieto de nuestro actual Director Ejecutivo, y Antoinette, una de las muchas hijas (y herederas) de la Dama de Hierro, Therese Lorraine, cabeza de Industrias Lorraine.

Fue un gran partido, requiriendo el ejercicio pleno de astutas maniobras y negociaciones maestras como si de un tratado entre dos naciones se hubiese alcanzado.

Auguste de Brun, quien recientemente había cumplido treinta y seis, era el desespero de su abuelo. El propio padre de Auguste había muerto muy pronto e inesperadamente, y no había habido tíos para asumir la línea de sucesión. Se decía que Auguste prefería la compañía de libros que meter la nariz en negocios, o encontrarse una esposa apropiada.

Al menos el problema anterior había sido resuelto, todo gracias a esas vacaciones que Antoinette había tomado el verano anterior para pasear en los museos de Francia e, incidentalmente o no, representar a su madre en una de las tantas fiestas dadas por la oficina principal en honor a su llegada.

Coincidentemente o no, Auguste también había atendido a una de esas fiestas-sorprendentemente, rara vez se había molestado a hacerlo. Esto había guiado a todos a considerar que la mano de su abuelo en esto – Ostensiblemente invisible por el momento pero sin duda presente – tenía una retención de más largo alcance del que todos habíamos sospechado.

Podía recordar que la rubia y adorable Antoinette había sido dulce y serena, pero fascinantemente vaga y vulnerable en aquella fiesta. Realmente no sabía por qué, pero estaba bastante claro que de forma instantánea me había agradado. Inicialmente pegada al enviado de su madre, Mercy d'Argenteau, finalmente se había distanciado y hecho su camino hacia mi lado y el de André. Dulcemente había remarcado lo agradable que la fiesta era.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, ella había exclamado, "¡Francoise de la Saigne! He oído hablar tanto de ti. Una directora muy inteligente, aunque nunca esperé que fueras tan joven."

Le era muy fácil iniciar animadas conversaciones con la gente. Había algo en ella que hacía a uno sentirse exultado y especial cuando fuera que tuviese la suerte de hablar contigo. Pero por supuesto, las cosas debían ser interrumpidas mientras otros comenzaban a congregarse a su alrededor, y muy pronto, era guiada hacia presentaciones mucho más importantes arriba hacia la escalera de la compañía.

"Es encantadora", remarcó André al verla estrechando la mano del mismo Louis de Brun.

"Mucho" acordé, sorbiendo mi champaña

La reunión entre Antoinette y Auguste a lo más había sido afable, pero fue suficiente para comenzar las prolongadas negociaciones desde ambas partes de la red. Sabía que las negociaciones estaban progresando cuando Antoinette vino –o quizás, _fue enviada_ sería una mejor elección de palabras- a Francia y más a representar a su madre.

Cada vez que nos encontrábamos en una fiesta, alegremente exclamaría, "¡ahí estás, Francoise! Te estaba buscando por todos lados." Y hablaríamos hasta que alguien venía a llevársela.

"La Señorita Lorraine parece haberse convertido en una buena amiga tuya" observó mi Padre con aprobación en algún punto "Es una buena señal"

"¿De qué?" quise saber, pero él no contestó. En su lugar, me animó a sacarle el mejor provecho.

Y así fue cómo llegué a considerar a la niña con interés y compasión. Sin duda, no era una tonta, tampoco vulgar, y estaba segura que sabía qué sucedía tras bambalinas. Inicialmente había pensado que podría resultar ser una de esas mujeres que darían la bienvenida a tal oportunidad, tal partido. Pero al conocerla mejor, uno se daría cuenta que no cabía en ese molde.

De hecho, en realidad, era muy parecida a una niña en ciertos aspectos. Mucho después descubriría que voluntariamente había hecho todo para agradar a su madre.

Durante el raro día en que estaba libre y ella estaba en París, la acompañaría a las galerías de arte en las tardes y a la opera en las noches. Una tarde, mientras sentadas en uno de esos cafés al aire libre punteando avenidas delineadas por árboles cercanas a las galerías y yo recientemente había terminado de entregar instrucciones a André por teléfono, levanté mi mirada para encontrarla observándome por sobre la mesa.

"Te envidio, Francoise" de improviso dijo.

"¿A mí?" pregunté, divertida, "¿por qué razón?"

Encogió sus elegantes hombros. "Oh, tu libertad y la vida que llevas, supongo" dijo "Mírate: la confiada, exitosa, hermosa mujer de negocios, virtualmente la Directora de una compañía. Haber alcanzado algo así a tu edad, es extraordinario"

Pensé en contarle sobre las largas, arduas horas bajo el tutelaje de mi padre por todo el tiempo que recuerdo, así como también lidiando con los incesantes problemas dentro de una compañía conformada por miles de personas, pero pensé dos veces antes de atemorizarla.

"Todo tiene un precio, y créeme, yo he pagado el mío" opté por decir en su lugar "Mi vida no es tan glamorosa como podrías pensar. Tampoco es fácil"

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo Antoinette, asintiendo "Aún así, desearía poder ser tan fuerte como tú eres, capaz de defenderse del mundo y todo. Supongo - "y aquí, de repente rompió en una triste risa, "-Supongo que lo quiero realmente decir es, que estoy feliz de tener a una amiga como tú aquí."

Fue solo después que llegué a enterarme por André que Auguste le había propuesto matrimonio, y que ella había aceptado.

El compromiso fue anunciado pronto después de aquella tarde en el café y el anuncio del la fusión le siguió casi por los talones. Por un tiempo, Antoinette había estado fuera de alcance ya que había estado ocupada con los planes de la boda. Auguste, considerando que su misión había sido cumplida, había regresado a su mundo de libros.

Entonces una tarde, ella me llamó.

"Hola, soy yo ¿Estás haciendo algo esta noche?" preguntó, el entusiasmo claramente en su voz.

"No, no mucho" dije, empujando las pilas de documentos que había traído conmigo de la oficina, La oficina Sueca había enviado a un nuevo socio, un cierto L. Fersen, a examinar las operaciones de la compañía, y ya había pedido a Rosalie coordinar con su secretaria para una cita en el almuerzo.

"¡Fantástico!" exclamó por el teléfono. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta de máscaras? No tenemos que arreglarnos mucho. Los habituales trajes de noche bastarán. Oh, y yo iré a buscarte en una hora ¿De acuerdo?

La exclusiva y lujosa fiesta fue la idea de un grupo de aburridos parisinos de sociedad. Naturalmente, como la futura novia de Auguste de Brun, Antoinette recibiría invitaciones para este tipo de tonterías. Debido a mi inamovible política de nunca aparecer, hacía mucho tiempo que poco a poco las invitaciones para mí habían dejado de llegar.

Demasiado tarde era para formular excusas ya que ya le había dicho que no haría nada, me resigné a levantarme y vestirme. Me puse el primer atuendo que pude coger con mis manos del gabinete – un traje Dior blanco (pantalones, por supuesto, nunca usé faldas), simple y agraciado en línea. Un leve toque de maquillaje, unas cuantas cepilladas sobre el cabello y estuve lista en poco tiempo.

Cuando vino a buscarme, había llegado en taxi. A mis protestas de que lleváramos mi auto por lo menos, ella meramente rió y dijo, "¡Relájate, Francoise. Necesitamos viajar de incógnito si no queremos que la Oficina venga detrás de nosotras ¡Vamos, será muy divertido!"

La fiesta tomó lugar en uno de los costosos y lujosos departamentos de sociedad en la Ile St. Louis. Una pequeña, tonta fiesta en donde todos conocían a todos, máscaras puestas o no.

_Fin del plan para que Auguste y el Abuelo no supieran, _pensé._ Se enterarán tan pronto como esta gente comience a hablar mañana._

Aún así, Antoinette estaba emocionada ante la idea de anonimidad, fuera una ilusión o no, y muy satisfecha se había puesto un par de lentes de papel para enmascarar sus ojos.

No era el momento o lugar para preguntarle cómo estaba. La ruidosa música y el baile aseguraban que una conversación fuera difícil. Y la misma Antoinette sería difícil de mantener al lado de uno. Entonces, tan pronto como entramos a la suite una parvada de mujeres enmascaradas descendió sobre nosotras. Pronto, a Antoinette se le hizo circular la habitación en busca de chácharas mientras yo recibía un pasmado, "¡Francoise! Por todos los Cielos ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No que no seas un placer para los ojos, por supuesto, pero ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos en una de estas veladas!"

Después de otros saludos en la misma línea al igual que varias conversaciones cortas con conocidos, finalmente tuve suficiente espacio para moverme a un sofá con champaña. Suspirando, dejé que mi vista vagara mientras planeaba mi escapada de este lugar cuan pronto me fuera posible. Tendría que llamar a André para que viniera más tarde con el auto y me llevara lejos de aquí.

Mientras ociosamente revisaba la multitud, mis ojos se posaron sobre un hombre enmascarado en esmoquin a quien nunca había visto antes. Parecía conocerme, porque al encontrar mi mirada, me entregó un pequeño gesto de saludo. Avanzó para hablar con una mujer cercana a él.

Entorné la mirada mientras seguía sus elegantes, pausados movimientos a través de la habitación. De cabellos pardos, alto, vigorosa postura. Labios firmes y gruesos bajo la máscara. No se me podía ocurrir a nadie que lograra coincidir con las características de ese hombre en particular, y tras un momento, lo olvidé.

Cuando el baile fue reiniciado, con el extraño tomando la mano de Antoinette, decidí que había cumplido con mis obligaciones y me decidí por llamar a André.

"Tienes que sacarme de aquí" dije cuando contestó el teléfono.

"¿En dónde estás exactamente?" quiso saber

Le di la dirección del departamento. El tomó nota, y pude oír la risa en su voz mientras decía "eso habrá de enseñarte una lección: ¡llévame contigo en otra ocasión!"

"Muy gracioso" retorné "Ni siquiera había planeado venir aquí. Tenía que trabajar en los documentos de Suiza esta noche, como bien sabes. Solo fue porque Antoinette lo pidió-"

Me detuve en el instante entonces porque acababa de ver al sujeto de nuestra conversación deteniendo su baile abruptamente. Se había volteado para ir a la terraza con el extraño a cuestas.

"Hablemos después" dije a André "Sólo ven aquí tan pronto como puedas"

Había algo mal en el modo en que Antoinette se había apresurado hacia la terraza. Y el hombre parecía estar haciéndose muy pegajoso.

Caminando hacia las puertas de vidrio que daban a la terraza, los vi en el balcón. El hombre tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Antoinette, y se inclinaba hacia ella.

Al siguiente minuto, había salido y llamado firmemente, "Antoinette. Creo que es hora que nos retiremos."

Hubo un suave jadeo mientras colocaban distancia entre ellos. Podía ver la máscara de Antoinette en las manos de ese hombre.

"Fra-Francoise" Antoinette balbuceó, sonrojándose mientras yo avanzaba. "Este caballero solo estaba solicitando una presentación…"

"Oh, bien" cortésmente dije mientras volteaba hacia él. "Entonces, déjeme presentársela. Ella es Mademoiselle Antoinette Lorraine, prometida de Auguste de Brun ¿Y usted es?"

Al oír esto, hubo una ingesta aguda de aliento desde el hombre, pero se recuperó muy rápido. "Mis disculpas. No lo sabía" dijo. "¡Pero qué conveniente para todos habernos encontrado aquí!

Yo fruncí el seño mientras repetía. "¿Y usted es…?"

"Fersen. Lars Fersen" dijo. "Y tú eres Francoise de la Saigne."

No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. "¡Tú eres L. Fersen…del departamento Sueco!" pregunté incrédulamente.

Él asintió, sonriendo, y se quitó su máscara. Un rostro asombrosamente apuesto fue revelado. "Mademoiselle Lamorielle de su oficina ha llamado para confirmar que hemos de almorzar este sábado a las once" dijo en impecable francés.

La grave atmósfera que impregnó todo el regreso a casa fue casi palpable. De todos modos, fue suficiente para detener a André de hacer preguntas.

Tras un largo silencio, Antoinette habló vacilante, "él…nada sucedió, Francoise."

Voltée hacia ella. "Claro que nada sucedió" dije

"Honestamente, él no hizo nada excepto preguntarme quién era y quitar mi máscara. Estoy segura que no hay nada malo con eso. Iba a saberlo de todos modos" dijo Antoinette, como una niña interceptando un regaño antes de siquiera llegar a recibir uno.

Yo suspiré. "Te creo Antoinette" dije suavemente. "No hay necesidad en justificar nada ante mí, pero espero que entiendas que distintas personas tomarán las cosas de otra forma. Verás que personas de las oficinas de de Brun son extrañas de este modo. Al menos nadie notó el episodio, de modo que ningún daño fue hecho."

Por supuesto, lo que no podía realmente decirle era sobre las sutiles hipocresías que yacían justo bajo la superficie de pulida sociedad. El escándalo era el plato favorito de los ricos y aburridos, aunque esperarían salirse con la suya mientras fuera hecho con discreción. Pero, no pensaría que Antoinette fuera tan inocente con respecto a este silencioso doble estándar. Y sería gracioso para mí, una parisina, juzgarla.

En verdad era libre de hacer lo que quisiera; su único problema sería enfrentar las consecuencias. Monumentales, en su caso, y era por estas consecuencias que temía por ella.

En la sombría calma del auto, me miró miserablemente, y podía darme cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo en respuesta al comentario que había acabado de hacer. Cambió de opinión en el último momento y en las sombras del vehículo se echó hacia atrás.

Al día siguiente, Lars Fersen fue formalmente presentado a las cabezas de la compañía durante una reunión de personal. Como representante de la rama Sueca recientemente inaugurada, habría de quedarse por algunos meses aquí en Francia para tomar las operaciones del grupo de compañías de Brun. Iba a comenzar con las operaciones de Victor Girodelle, seguidas por las mías, y transfiriendo a las oficinas principales después.

Se había comportado impecablemente cuando fue presentado a Antoinette en frente de la familia de su prometido, y actuó como si se hubiesen visto solo aquella mañana en vez de en un balcón durante la noche previa.

Con el pasar del tiempo, vine a ver que en verdad era un hombre ejemplar –un caballero, si tal hombre existía aún en este mundo, altamente inteligente, ingenioso y ciertamente atractivo. Mientras pasó esos meses en las oficinas de de la Saigne, se había convertido en cercano amigo mío igualmente.

_Demasiado cercano_, pensé. _Nos habíamos hecho demasiado cercanos ahora. Nada del desastre en que me encuentro involucrada ahora es su culpa. Me he permitido enamorarme del él. Cuándo o cómo vino a ocurrir, no tengo idea. Solo…sucedió…_

Al recordar el modo en que el rostro de André se había congelado por un instante a la mención del nombre de Fersen esta mañana me hizo sentir endeble e incómoda _¿Había sido tan obvia? _Pensé al sentir las primeras punzadas de mortificación.

No me atreví a preguntar nada más a André

Por supuesto, con el modo en que Antoinette y Fersen estaban siendo vistos tan a menudo, la gente iba a saberlo pronto. Sería catastrófico para las compañías si los paparazzi lo notaran. Conociendo a Antoinette, que todavía estaba brillando con su recién descubierta felicidad en una intimidad que obviamente se estaba desarrollando, no sería capaz de darse cuenta de las posibles consecuencias ahora. Tendría que hablar con el mismísimo Fersen.

Ahora, recostada sobre el sofá de mi departamento, cerré mis ojos mientras el cansancio barría por mí. Sería tan agradable dormir… y dormir -

De repente mi teléfono estaba sonando estridentemente sobre la mesa de café. Por el tono, sabía que se trataba de mi padre. Presumiblemente, las noticias concernientes a ese retrato que acababa de traer de Arras habían llegado a sus oídos. Sin necesidad de decirlo, no estaba complacido al no haberle consultado antes de la compra.

Sí había tenido la intención de consultar con él, solo que se escapó de mi cabeza en el momento que vi los contenidos del retrato.

En aislado asombro mire el teléfono mientras seguía sonando, y de repente ya no lo estaba. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente.

_Bien…por favor, déjame tranquila por un momento._

Pero sabía que no iba a funcionar. Nunca iban a dejarme en paz. Si no podían dar conmigo ahora, podrían hacerlo más tarde. O peor. Podrían dar con alguien más.

Recogí el teléfono y disqué su número en automático.

"Bon soir" contestó.

"¿André, en dónde estás?" Pregunté sin abrir mis ojos.

Él suspiró, "Estoy siendo convocado a casa de tus padres "Tan Pronto Sea Posible"" contestó en una resignada voz.

"¿Ni siquiera por teléfono iba hablar contigo?"

"Aparentemente, no"

"Me pondré en camino entonces. Podría cenar allí de todas formas. No hay absolutamente nada para comer en este departamento" dije y colgué.

Aunque estaba cansada, pero no podía dejar a mi Padre romper en pedazos a André en mí lugar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora les dejo con unas notillas hechas por la autora hace ya algunos años, ya que esta historia comenzó a ser publicada en el año 2006 y terminada en el año 2011. Sendo trabajo este fic, muy bien investigado y escrito, solo espero haberlo traducido bien. Saludos!

Notas del autor (Nana 41175): Es muy difícil decidir sobre los nombres de los personajes mientras viven en el presente. Por Louis Auguste, también conocido como Louis XVI, he reducido el nombre a Auguste. El "Brun" en de Brun es de hecho traducido como café (inglés "Brown") lo que en realidad significa Bourbon.

El apellido de Antoinette fue tomado del nombre de la Casa del padre de Marie Antoinette –Lorraine. En cuanto a Fersen y Óscar, he decidido cambiar sus nombres. Una explicación se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuerdos**

por

Nana_41175

.

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Notas del autor (Nana 41175): Los detalles del sueño de André y percepciones sobre el retrato fueron sacadas del anime de la RoV, mientras que la última escena fue tomada del manga. Espero que disfruten de la lectura de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Los comentarios son bienvenidos.

**Bien, esas fueron las notas de la autora y como ella ya escribió: bienvenidos.**

* * *

Llegamos a casa de sus padres casi al mismo tiempo- ella en su auto, yo en mi motocicleta. La mansión de la familia de la Saigne estaba casi a las afueras de París, y el viaje frecuentemente tomaba casi una hora desde el centro de la ciudad.

La casa era una estructura imponente-completa con jardines y una fuente- que databa de la última mitad del siglo dieciocho, y había visto considerable daño durante la Revolución. Los de la Saigne habían comprado la propiedad a finales del siglo diecinueve, con gradual y esmerada restauración terminándola finalmente en lo que pudo haber sido en sus días de gloria durante el antiguo régimen. Aunque, no se detuvo la imposición de tecnología moderna. Desde el camino de gravilla por fuera, las ventanas eran encendidas por el tibio resplandecer de las lámparas desde el interior.

"No tienes que ir. Puedo manejarlo" dije mientras la Jefa descendía del auto y avanzaba a grandes y pausados pasos hacia mí.

Respondió levantando una sardónica ceja. "¿Y decirle a mi Padre qué? Que acabo de derrochar unos cuantos cientos de miles de Euros por una pintura?" preguntó divertida "Creo que mejor yo me encargaré de hablar si aún quieres que veamos la luz del día de mañana, André."

Dicho eso, fue por la puerta de entrada mientras yo la seguía por detrás. Era típico de ella apresurarse al rescate, cuando en realidad aquí no había necesidad de uno.

"¿Estás listo?" me preguntó en severo-burlón tono mientras tocaba el timbre y entraba en primer lugar, como de costumbre.

"¡Oh, Mademoiselle Francoise!" podía oír a mi abuela saludándola al entrar. "¡Qué bueno verla esta noche!"

Francoise rio mientras tomaba las manos de su Nana. "Tengo hambre" anunció y echó su cabeza hacia mi lado "y estoy segura que André no ha cenado tampoco"

"André y yo vamos a tener una agradable, larga charla después" dijo mi abuela en tono ominosamente serio, y yo suspiré para mis adentros. Por supuesto eso significaba que estaba en problemas. Me propinó un duro pellizco cuando me incliné a besar su mejilla.

"Francoise" una agradable voz llamó desde lo alto de las grandiosas escaleras. Al voltear, vimos a Madame bajando lentamente los escalones con sus manos extendidas.

Observé mientras la hija se inclinaba a besar a la madre, y no pude evitar sino sentirme sorprendido por las similitudes y diferencias entre ambas. Cierto, Francoise había heredado esos gloriosos, dorados cabellos de su madre, pero ¿cómo pudo ser posible para Madame –tan frágil y de aspecto delicado- haber dado luz a tan alta, impresionante Amazona de mujer como la Jefa?

Francoise no era convencionalmente bella –si uno estuviese en busca de la delicada, figura y rostro de porcelana- pero su altura y porte, sus grandes, expresivos ojos azules, sus altos pómulos y gruesa, sensual boca todo combinado para asegurar (de hombres y mujeres, a propósito) giraran a su pasar. Y aquella inteligente actitud, en la cual la confianza y el aplomo que eran muy evidentes, sostenían profundidades que tenían espacio para el humor y la travesura cuando escogía consentir en ellas. Todo esto combinado podía llevar a un admirador a la distracción, y había muchos.

Francoise hablaba suavemente a su madre como siempre hacía, y Madame de repente elevó su cabeza. "Ah, André", dijo, y yo estaba complacido de oír la cálida nota de bienvenida en su voz. "Qué bueno que hayas venido. Cenarás con nosotros entonces."

"Yo me encargo desde aquí, André" dijo Francoise mientras ascendía por las escaleras. Se volvió a su madre "¿En dónde está Papá?"

"En la biblioteca" dijo su madre. "De hecho, te ha estado esperando."

Y eso me dejó con nada más que acompañar a mi Abuela.

"En serio, André" comenzó su reprimenda tan pronto como Francoise y Madame estuvieron fuera de alcance auditivo. "Al menos, pudiste haber aconsejado a Mademoiselle en no haber tomado tan imprudente decisión en una tarde. Monsieur no ha hecho más que vociferar y rugir sobre eso durante toda la tarde."

"¡Yo!" pregunté mientras la seguía hacia las cocinas. "¿Usted cree que me escucha una vez que ha tomado una decisión? Además, no estabas ahí para ver la pintura, abuela."

Entonces se volteó para ojearme curiosamente. "¿Qué hay en la pintura?" preguntó suspicaz.

"Francoise" contesté. "Ella está en esa pintura- una pintura que tiene más de doscientos años de antigüedad- hasta la última hebra de cabello. Era Francoise, sólo que está vestida como este antiguo guerrero a caballo ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Hubo corto, sobresaltado silencio.

"Dios mío" fue la única cosa que mi Abuela pudo decir. Estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de continuar, "Quizás es una pintura ancestral. Tu sabes que los de la Saigne descienden de la antigua nobleza antes de la Revolución…"

"-Que se marcharon durante el Reinado del Terror y regresaron a Francia después de la restauración de la monarquía" concluí. "Lo sé, abuela. La posibilidad de que esa pintura pudiese alguna vez pertenecido a la familia también se me ocurrió. Estoy seguro que Francoise debió pensarlo también, pero no he visto a Francoise desear algo tanto como esa pintura."

Incluso si este fuera un notable retrato de olvidado ancestro, ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de ver un espejo de imagen de sí mismo en un antiguo lienzo?

Pero ese no era el único misterio. Desde la primera vez que vi esa pintura, sentí como si algo no estuviera bien. Podía decir con toda honestidad que nunca había visto esa pintura en mi vida, pero otra seguía deslizándose en mi mente- un retrato de la misma hermosa figura en traje de batalla, solo que, no se encontraba cabalgando un caballo. Se encontraba en un campo de rosas blancas con el caballo galopando cerca de ella.

¡Era una locura! Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto esa imagen tampoco. Porqué surgía de repente, sin ser pedida, en mi cabeza era algo que realmente no lograba explicar.

Justo entonces, una sirvienta entró a decir que la familia bajaba a cenar.

Eso fue muy rápido, pensé mientras salía de las bulliciosas cocinas. Era sólo un ejemplo de cuan buena era Francoise en convertir a la gente hacia su causa. Debo preguntarle que me informe en cómo se las arregló para convencer a su padre a aceptar la compra.

Pero primero, la cena.

Con las cinco hermanas mayores ya casadas y establecidas, solo Monsieur y Madame quedaban para servirse las comidas en el comedor. Francoise se les uniría cuando tenía la suerte de visitarlos o quedarse por los fines de semana y usualmente ella me arrastraba a la mesa por compañía.

Para el momento en que llegué ahí, ya estaban sentados. Monsieur, recientemente apaciguado pero todavía algo descontento, ya había entrado hacia un nuevo tópico de conversación mientras pedía a Francoise noticias sobre la última reunión de directorio.

"-Girodelle parece estar progresando con las cuentas Británicas y Alemanas," oí decir a Francoise mientras yo entraba. "Todos arriba están satisfechos con su rendimiento. Supongo que podría ser ascendido a un puesto en la oficina central si todo resulta bien. Lo que me recuerda-" Aquí, se volvió a mí, "André, acércate a mi habitación después de la cena y resolvamos la agenda para la próxima semana. Podría necesitar llamar a Rosalie para que viniera mañana también."

Yo asentí para mostrar que había entendido y, volteándome a la cabeza de la mesa, murmuré mis saludos a su padre. Monsieur asintió brevemente a mi dirección antes de recomenzar la charla sobre las últimas noticias de la oficina. Tomé mi puesto de siempre al lado de Francoise.

Durante toda la cena, la conversación nunca viró hacia el tema de la pintura. Después, un poco de trabajo comenzó a penas alcanzamos las habitaciones de Francoise.

Sentados sobre el sofá en su antecámara, comenzamos con la usual rutina de cernir la apretada agenda de la semana. Estaban las reuniones de negocios; mejor dejar a Rosalie el arreglo, así como también las obligaciones después de horas cuyos detalles yo debía atender. Aparte de eso, había todo tipo de mandados que hacer y llamadas para asegurar que ella iba de un compromiso hacia otro sin ningún obstáculo.

Trabajé en ello pacientemente, sabiendo que mi recompensa vendría al final de estas reuniones. Esta noche, vino un poco después de medianoche, después que había anunciado que todo estaba en orden.

Francoise se hechó hacia atrás en el sofá y dio un fatigado suspiro. "Gracias, André" dijo. "Tendremos una dura semana por delante, no?"

"La tendremos" acordé, "pero ahora no es el momento de preocuparse por ello aún ¿Te quedarás aquí el fin de semana?"

"Probablemente, ya que tengo que volver a la oficina el Lunes" contestó "¿Puedes quedarte hasta mañana? Puedo pedirle a Rosalie que se nos una al desayuno"

"Depende si la Abuela tiene alguna de mis camisas viejas, sino no tendré nada qué ponerme" dije.

Rompimos en risas. Se sentía bien oírla reír. Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos algo que estuviese relacionado con trabajo.

Aclaré mi garganta y pregunté "¿Bien? ¿Qué sucedió en tu reunión con Monsieur?

Liberó una divertida risa. "Estaba furioso" dijo mientras alcanzaba algo de vino de una mesa cercana, "pero yo dije que el dinero saldría de mi propio bolsillo, y que mantendría la pintura en mi departamento. Naturalmente no tiene nada qué decir en contra de eso"

"¿Y la pintura?" pregunté, tratando de mantener mi tono casual, "¿le hablaste sobre eso?"

"Sí" dijo. "Él dice que no sabe de ningún retrato familiar o ancestral desde que todos dejaron durante la Revolución. Supongo que lo que sea que pudieron llevar, lo llevaron. El resto, tuvieron que dejarlo atrás. Si esta fuera en verdad parte de la colección de la familia, puedo entender por qué tuvieron que dejarla."

Sonreí ante la idea "¿No estás siquiera un poco molesta al ver la imagen de esa mujer?" dócil pregunté.

Permaneció en silencio por un momento. Luego terca negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, como ahuyentando un pensamiento que no era bienvenido. "Probablemente no encontremos una explicación a esto" dijo "Supongo que sí sucede que de vez en cuando llegas a ver a un dopplenganger de ti mismo en este mundo, o en el pasado…"

Aquí sus palabras se fueron apagando. Hubo una pausa mientras me miraba, sus azules ojos volviéndose serios. "André…" comenzó.

"¿Sí?"

La Mirada de angustia se levantó de sus ojos tan repentinamente como apareció y sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Nada" finalmente dijo "Se está haciendo tarde. Dejémoslo hasta por esta noche ¿De acuerdo?"

La noche pasó rápidamente. Turbios sueños vinieron y se fueron sin siquiera ser registrados; pero en ese instante antes de que me despertara completamente, recordé un fragmento de mi último sueño… de una joven mujer de cabellos dorados a caballo diciéndome bruscamente que ya no me necesitaba y que me marchara. Con un chasquido de su fusta, cabalgó lejos, indiferente de mi angustiado grito. La llamaba por su nombre…

Su nombre…

Cuando desperté, me encontré empapado en sudor frío, el corazón martillando en mi pecho. Sentí… como si… estuviera lidiando con una gran pérdida. Desamor. El sentimiento era tan agudo, tan real, que casi recuerdo el nombre que había gritado en mi sueño, pero menguó de mi memoria así mientras los trazos de sueño me dejaban.

Tan real…tan familiar…

Mientras bajaba mi mano de mi rostro, pude ver que estaba en entornos ya conocidos. Había pasado la noche en la mansión, sobre la cama dentro de la habitación que había usado desde que llegué siendo niño. La luz del sol manaba al interior desde la alta ventana. Aún era muy temprano. No había dormido demasiado, pero fuera de mi puerta el bullicio de la actividad significaba que el día ya había comenzado varias horas antes en los cuartos de los sirvientes.

Sobre una silla al lado de mi cama estaba mi ropa de trabajo, limpia y pulcramente planchada.

Abuela…

No había tiempo qué perder. Rápidamente, salí de la cama y me encaminé hacia el baño común afuera. Una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropas, y luego ya estaba fuera en busca de Francoise.

Al salir de las dependencias de servicio sobre uno de los corredores en el primer piso de la casa, la vi caminando fuera de una de las habitaciones. Estaba vestida en sus ropas de esgrima, rostro serio mientras hablaba por su celular. Terminó la llamada y vino hacia mí.

"Rosalie vendrá pronto" anunció.

"¿Ya has terminado tus lecciones?" pregunté mientras ojeaba su atuendo. La esgrima era más que un hobby para la Jefa. Era una pasión. Si pudiera darse el tiempo, como hoy por ejemplo, era seguro verla con una espada en mano.

"Sí, ya he enviado al instructor a la salida" dijo. Luego su tono se volvió travieso al continuar, "pero si quieres hacer buen uso del tiempo de espera por Rosalie, podemos hacer un encuentro en el jardín"

Algo debe estar mal conmigo esta mañana. La más extraña sensación de deja-vu barría sobre mí tan intensamente que no lograba concentrarme en mis intentos por detener la diestra espada.

Al principio había bromeado, "¿Qué sucede contigo, André? Seriamente, no puedes estar considerando perder conmigo todavía ¡Sólo estoy calentado!" Después de un momento, cuando mi desorientación debió haber sido ya obvia, bajó su espada y preguntó preocupada, "¿Estás bien?"

Jadeado, asentí. Dejé caer mis brazos a los costados mientras escudriñaba en la luz del sol, hacia arriba en el profundo cuenco azul del cielo, antes de regresar mi mirada hacia la figura frente a mí ¿Qué era esta sensación? Sentía como si hubiese hecho esto antes – practicando con espadas con Francoise en los jardines – no solo muchas veces cuando teníamos tiempo, pero cientos…quizás miles de mañanas en el pasado.

Escuché a la Jefa repitiendo su pregunta mientras se acercaba a mí. El sentimiento se separó de mí tan pronto como había llegado.

"Sí, estoy bien" dije mientras ponía a un lado mi espada.

Continuó mirándome por un momento o dos, ojos angustiados buscando en los míos, antes de sonreír y olvidarlo. "Sé justo lo que te hará sentir mejor" dijo al voltear "¡Desayuno!"

Por hoy, había pedido que el desayuno fuese llevado afuera. Al instalarnos por café y croissants en el brillante jardín, oímos una voz llamando a la distancia, "¡Francoise! ¡André!

"¡Ah, Rosalie está aquí!" Francoise dijo mientras la veíamos acercarse.

Como era su costumbre cuando fuera de la oficina, las dos mujeres se abrazaban, riendo. Rosalie, como yo, era considerada prácticamente parte de la familia. Los días en que inicialmente se había dirigido a Francoise como Madeimoselle, para la molestia y divertimento de Francoise, habían quedado muy atrás.

Pequeña y bonita, Rosalie Lamorielle había tenido diecisiete años cuando había postulado por una beca universitaria patrocinada por la compañía. En ese tiempo, había estado presionada por fondos, con un padre ausente y una madre con enfermedad crónica que constantemente entraba y salía del hospital. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que llamara la atención de la misma Jefa, y una cercana amistad había surgido entre ellas.

Incluso con el apoyo de la compañía, la pobre Rosalie no había logrado completar sus estudios. Mientras su madre ascendía lenta pero firmemente peor por un tiempo, había estado obligada a dejar la universidad y el programa de becas para cuidar de su madre. Nuevamente, el problema de fondos había sido abrumador para una adolescente que se suponía debía estar disfrutando de sus primeros años de universidad.

That was when Francoise had stepped in to offer her a position as her secretary in the company. It had been a way to help her out of her financial difficulties. Aside from work to put her mind off her worries, Rosalie would be able to earn enough to foot her mother's hospital bills and engage a nurse to be with her while Rosalie was in the office.

Y así han seguido las cosas por los últimos cinco años. Habría periodos en que su madre mejoraría, y tiempos en que empeoraría, y Rosalie había permanecido en su trabajo. Sin necesidad de decirlo, Rosalie era absolutamente devota a la Jefa. Ordenada y metódica en sus modos, entusiasmada había postulado ella misma al trabajo de asistir a Francoise.

Ahora mientras tomaba asiento al desayuno, charlaba animadamente sobre los últimos eventos en la compañía.

"Alain de Soisson ha sido muy insistente en reunirse contigo…otra vez" Rosalie comenzó, y la Jefa se volvió a mí y rodó los ojos hacia el cielo.

Alain era un real dolor en el trasero, un gerente muy franco y fregón a quien Francoise no podía despedir porque era demasiado bueno en su trabajo. Secretamente, sospechaba que sus artimañas para provocar a Francoise tenían más que una cuota de ese exasperante, infantil impulso de fastidiar a una enamorada. Era bueno ver que Francoise no estaba mordiendo su anzuelo o no sabría qué le habría hecho a ese hombre.

"Quería tú número de celular" continuó Rosalie, "pero le dije que yo pasaría sus mensajes a tí"

"Muy bien" dijo Francoise con una sonrisa mientras ojeaba su agenda para la semana venidera "Lo que tenga que decir puede esperar hasta que llegue a la oficina. Además, tiene mi dirección de correo así que ¿por qué no me escribe? Por cierto ¿la reunión de personal es el lunes?

"Sí, programada a las 4:30 pm" contestó Rosalie

"¿Fersen atenderá?" Francoise preguntó.

Y Fersen era alguien denuevo.

Elevé mi vista ante la pregunta, pero la Jefa se había vuelto a Rosalie y no lograba notra muy bien su expresión.

Aparentemente Rosalie no sospechaba nada. "Sí, confirmó que estaría ahí" dijo

Francoise meramente asintió y siguió con el resto del itinerario. Habían numerosas reuniones por apuntar y planes por realizar. Los horarios de oficina eran responsabilidad de Rosalie, y todo el resto era mío.

"Deberías comer algo antes de irte" la Jefa dijo a Rosalie mientras finalmente concluíamos la reunión.

"Te dejaré en la oficina" ofrecí a Rosalie "Tengo que ir a la ciudad a conseguir boletos para el teatro el viernes, así como también ese asunto el domingo"

Francoise asintió. "Ustedes saben dón de encontrarme si algo sucede" dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café "¡Pero comamos un poco más primero!"

El resto del fin semana fue un borrón, todo porque no había habido más llamadas de la Jefa. Quizás había pretendido darnos un corto descanso antes de comenzar la semana.

Esto me dejó con un domingo entero en mi departamento rentado con nada más qué hacer y me encontré siendo acechado por los detalles de ese fragmento del sueño que recientemente había tenido ¿Que había sobre este sueño que me perturbaba tanto? ¿Era porque hablaba en volúmenes de mis no tan conscientes ansiedades de ser hecho a un lado por Francoise?

Era ridículo, por supuesto, pero tenía que admitir que a veces sí me preocupaba que Francoise ya no me necesitara. Era particularmente doloroso cuando me preocupaba sobre ella enamorándose de alguien más, como Fersen.

Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Aparte de ser un espejo de mis ansiedades, el sueño contenía algo más que era aún más perturbador ¿Por qué sentía que ya lo había soñado? ¿Y por qué Francoise estaba vestida en un uniforme militar blanco distintivamente no de un tiempo presente era algo en lo que no lograba profundizar?

En consecuencia, de hecho estaba feliz cuando el Lunes llegó y tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo.

El día de trabajo pasó muy rápido, con la Jefa apresurándose de una reunión a otra tan pronto como entraba a la oficina. Llevó a Rosalie consigo y yo estaba prácticamente adherido al computador y al teléfono en su oficina, mientras ella me enviaba periódicamente un mensaje de texto de sus reuniones para informarme de las nuevas actividades o cambios en su agenda.

Estaba al computador cuando inesperado visitante se dejó caer en la oficina al final de la tarde.

"André" me llamó, sonriendo mientras venía hacia mí con su secretaria a cuestas. "Es muy bueno verte de nuevo ¿Cómo has estado?"

Me levanté de mi asiento para estrecharnos de manos. "Muy bien, gracias. Ella ya está abajo en la oficina de conferencias" le dije a Lars Fersen. Estaba claro que había llegado recientemente de las oficinas de Brun.

Alto, apuesto y sofisticado, Fersen era también amigable y completamente agradable. Bien instruido y bien viajado, serio cuando de trabajo se trataba, tenía un gran sentido de la diversión y sabía cómo relajarse después que el trabajo estaba hecho. Al contrario de muchos ejecutivos de la compañía con quienes tenía que trabajar, no había remanentes de arrogancia en él, lo cual probablemente era porqué a Francoise le había gustado tanto. Y si no hubiese sido porque a Francoise le había gustado tanto, me habría simpatizado inmensamente también.

¡…!

¡Podrías escucharte, André!… ¡En verdad acabas de decir eso!

"Oh ¿tan pronto?" preguntó, inconsciente de mi línea de pensamientos. "Estaba esperando sostener una palabra con ella antes de que bajáramos"

"Ha atendido a varias reuniones desde esta mañana" dije cortésmente, esperando compensarlo por mi último, rudo pensamiento hacia él.

Con simpatía negó con la cabeza "De acuerdo. La veré abajo entonces. Gracias, André." dijo y se fue.

Miré su figura en retirada por un tiempo antes de devolver mi atención a la pantalla en frente mío. Las horas transcurrieron, y la luz se desvanecía de las ventanas cuando Rosalie regresó de la reunión."

"¿Aún estás aquí?" sorprendida me preguntó mientras levantaba mi vista del computador.

"Mucho trabajo por hacer" dije simplemente "¿Dónde está la Jefa?"

"Se fue a cenar con Monsieur Fersen" dijo Rosalie mientras retiraba su bolso y abrigo "Dijo que nos retiráramos"

"Oh."

Debió haber algo en mi tono que hizo a Rosalie hacer una pausa. O quizás había sospechado algo durante todos estos años, porque posó una mano sobre mi hombro y me dio un leve apretón.

"No te quedes hasta muy tarde" simplemente dijo antes de decirme adiós.

Por un tiempo estuve sentado, maldiciéndome en silencio por sentirme como un adolescente despechado. Los caricaturistas no bromeaban cuando retrataban a un corazón hundido mientras uno se sumergía al nivel de los propios zapatos.

Mi parte racional abogaba a que la gente cenaba con otra gente todo el tiempo. No se suponía que significara algo serio. Mi otra parte simplemente se rehusaba a dar espacio a la razón que había tenido sólo un pensamiento que ofrecer, y pedía nuevamente y de nuevo dentro de mi cabeza: ¿cuán simple… cómo podía ser tan simple – tan fácil – para algunos llegar al corazón de una persona, cuando otros trataban por años y no lograban hacerlo?

Por unos instantes, me tumbé en el respaldo de la silla y cerré mis ojos. _Basta… es suficiente,_ me dije severamente a mí mismo después de contar hasta diez. Me enderecé y continué trabajando en el computador; todo el tiempo resistiendo el deseo de llamarla o enviar un mensaje, que crecía con cada minuto ¿Qué podría decir de todos modos?

Si el trabajo podía proveer el anestésico necesario, entonces estaba preparado para entregar toda mi noche. Pero después de dos horas más de despejar varias tareas y asignaciones mi estómago estaba protestando, haciendo de mi salida del trabajo algo inevitable.

Al apagar el computador y encogerme dentro de mi abrigo, mi última sorpresa del día surgió.

"Siempre el esforzado y confiable André" escuché su comentario a algunas yardas de mí.

Me sobresalté y giré. Ahí estaba de pie, apoyada contra la puerta mientras divertida continuaba mirándome.

"Pensé que había ido a cenar con Fersen" dije mientras se acercaba.

"Ya lo hice" dijo "Solo olvidé llevar unos archivos conmigo y pensé que bien podría regresar por ellos"

La observe mientras pasaba a mi lado y recogía varias carpetas sobre la mesa. Mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor, rompió el silencio diciendo "decidió regresar a Suecia mañana"

"¿Él – Fersen se marcha a Suecia?" pregunté incrédulo y – que Dios no lo permita- algo aliviado ante las noticias. No había nada sobre él horas atrás que sugiriera que dejaría Francia. Por supuesto, tuve mis sospechas sobre por qué pensaría marcharse.

"¿Madeimoselle Antoinette lo sabe?"

Fue un error preguntar.

Francoise se quedó inmóvil al oír esta pregunta. Luego, en una herméticamente controlada voz, contestó "No creo que pueda detenerlo. Y tú no has de decir a nadie al respecto ¿Has entendido?"

"Por supuesto" dije, levemente desconcertado por su tono.

Descendimos en el elevador y salimos en silencio del edificio. Fuera, la el frío cielo nocturno ya estaba salpicado de estrellas. Esperé silencioso a su lado, esperando a que se despidiera.

"¿Dónde vas por un trago en tu tiempo libre?" preguntó de repente.

"Usualmente, Montparnasse" dije, atrapado con la guardia baja

"Llévame allí entonces" dijo mientras nos encaminábamos por su auto. "Querrás cenar también"

Podía notar que se encontraba alterada. Estaba resuelta a beber largo y duro esta noche. Y que eso significaba que tendría que navegar como si me encontrara en un campo minado.

Francoise era extraña en este sentido cuando se embriagaba. Era inútil scar algún secreto de ella, ya que ninguna cantidad de licor podría inducirla a hablar. Más bien, se podía tornar de cabeza caliente o bulliciosa.

Afortunadamente esta noche, escogió ser lo último.

"Mira, André" de repente dijo después que ya habíamos tragado un par de rondas de tragos en un iluminado bar en la Place Pablo Picasso, "esas mujeres a tu izquierda"

"¿Qué?" volteé una fracción hacia la dirección que ella había indicado. Justo a tiempo para ver a una pareja de mujeres sonriendo a nuestra dirección. Me volví hacia Francoise con mirada inquisitiva.

"¿No puedes ver que te han estado mirando desde hace ya algún tiempo?" Francoise dijo mientras rompía a carcajadas.

"¡No lo están!" dije, sorprendido.

"¡Sí lo estaban! ¿Cuán ingenuo puedes llegar a ser?" parecía encontrar mi confusión bastante divertida.

"¿Que te hace estar tan segura de que no te estaban mirando a ti?" contradije.

Ella befó. "¿Por qué querrían verme a mí?" retornó mientras vaciaba su quinta copa de vino.

_Porque eres magnífica y ardiente y tan tan hermosa…_

"¿Por qué no? Es que las mujeres no se ven la una a la otra de vez en cuando?"

Me dio una mirada seca. "Así es, pero no por mucho tiempo. Especialmente si hay un tipo cerca" su torno de repente se tornó burlón. "En verdad, André ¿quieres decir que nunca te has levantado ante un "vamos" hecho por una mujer en un bar? Es decir, estoy segura que has recibido muchos."

No, nunca me he pronunciado ante una invitación hecha por una mujer, pensé. Y sólo desearía que supieras por qué. "No estoy recibiendo un "vamos" de estas mujeres ahora" fue lo que decidí decir ensu lugar.

"Pero suponiendo que sí" persistió "O mejor aún, enséñame cómo haces uno"

Fijé mi mirada sobre ella. "Has tomado demasiado" dije llanamente

Ella negó moviendo su cabeza "No hay modo de que puedas escurrirte hacia la salida, André ¡No voy a parar hasta que me enseñes!"

Liberé el suspiro que había estado aguantando. No había modo de esquivarlo. Mejor terminar con esto en vez de tenerla importunándome el resto de la noche.

"Bien" dije, afectando el aire de un professor muy paciente, "si llegara a cruzarme con alguien que me gustara, probablemente la observaría mucho. Probablemente no lograría contenerme."

Hubo una pausa mientras comenzábamos a mirarnos. "¿Y…?" finalmente ella pidió.

"Hasta que ella note que la he estado mirando" finalmente contesté, mi mirada nunca dejando de mirarla. "Entonces sería cuando le sonreiría. Si ella sonríe de regreso, entonces una conversación se encuentra en orden. Una vez que eso comienza, ¿quién sabe hacia dónde nos guiará?"

"¿Dónde en verdad me pregunto?" ella inclinó su copa elegantemente hacia su boca y tomó un trago de su bebida, hábil y experimentada.

"Si alguien me gustara mucho, probablemente querría pasar mucho tiempo al lado de ella. Me sentiría muy triste si estuviésemos apartados por mucho tiempo" dije imprudentemente.

"En breve, serías muy devoto. El perfecto caballero de antaño" terminó, sonriendo "Vaya, envidio a tus novias. Son muy afortunadas, André."

Y con eso, terminó su sexta copa y llamó animadamente al cantinero por otro trago. Sentí que ya no aguantaba más y empujé mi copa hacia un lado.

_"El perfecto caballero de antaño."_

Aún podía oír esa frase en el aire mientras finalmente empaquetaba dentro de su auto. Supongo que lo había querido decir como un cumplido, pero ¿por qué dolía tanto? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué estaba seguro de que nunca había mirado a Lars Fersen como de la misma categoría?

Fersen, estaba seguro, sería el seductor, mundano, ligeramente misterioso tipo de hombre que enviaría sensatas mujeres como Francoise a un desmayo. Perfectos caballeros (aburrido) de antaño eran relegados a los André Grandiers de este mundo.

Después de tantos años e decepción amontonados uno sobre el otro, supondrían que ya me habría acostumbrado. Pero les diré que no funciona de ese modo. Estar enamorado y estar perpetuamente decepcionado significa tener una herida que es abierta de nuevo siquiera antes de que tenga oportunidad de sanar. Nunca sanará, mientras no pare de amar a Francoise. Y dejar de amar a Francoise es como tener que dejar de respirar.

De inmediato llegamos a su departamento. Estacioné el auto y, volviéndome a ella, vi que se había quedado dormida en el asiento a mi lado. Su cabeza se hallaba inclinada hacia su lado, mejillas arreboladas por esa alarmante cantidad de vino. Ahí, toda decepción de mí huyó, dejando solo un rastro de tristeza y de lamento que había sido tan tonto como para pensar del modo en que hice.

Después de un momento, retire mi Mirada y suspiré. De algún remoto lugar en mi cerebro vino esa historia que había leído de niño – el mito griego de Endymion y la diosa luna, Selene. Muy atraída por Endymion, el apuesto pastor, la diosa había planeado hacerlo dormir por la eternidad de modo que pudiera tenerlo solo para ella. Pero ese mismo hecho también había asegurado que Selene solo pudiera contentarse con el sueño de su amado, y poco más.

Francoise no era Endymion, no más de lo que yo pudiera ser la diosa de la luna, pero podía simpatizar con la situación de Selene. Una Francoise durmiente era todo lo que podría tener para mí mismo y con eso, tendría que estar contento.

Lentamente salí del auto y me las arreglé para hacerla sostenerse de pie lo suficiente como para colgar su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Arrastrando a medias y acarreando a medias mi preciosa carga hacia su departamento no fue tarea sencilla. Estaba tan ida que su peso completo estaba sobre mí y sus piernas eran como gelatina.

Dentro del edificio me rendí y, llevando un brazo bajo sus piernas, la levanté diestramente del suelo. Así me fue posible llevarla en brazos hacia el ascensor y todo el camino hasta el frente de su puerta. Me permití usar la llave que me había entregado por emergencias, y cruzando la silenciosa sala, la deposité en su suit de habitaciones.

Se quedó quieta mientras le quitaba los zapatos y arropaba con sus sábanas. Al enderezarme, vi que hebras de cabello habían caído sobre sus durmientes rasgos. Lentamente levanté una mano y de una pincelada los removí.

Se veía tan Hermosa entonces que no pude detener lo que sucedió a continuación.

Casi antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré inclinado sobre ella. Cerca… más cerca de lo que nunca había estado… y presioné mis labios a los de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fantaseando con esto? Casi desde siempre, pensé. No podía creer que lo había hecho.

Sabía del modo en que había imaginado: dulce- no solo por el vino, pero también en sí misma.

Finalmente, lamentablemente, levanté mi cabeza y concluí que era tiempo de partir. Solo entonces, mientras me levantaba, vi algo brillar en sus mejillas.

Está llorando…

Un sender de lágrimas estaba lentamente devanando su camino abajo desde sus párpados cerrados. Una inusual incidencia.

_Pobre Francoise, no encontrar otro recurso que el que llorar en sus sueños_… pensé. Vacilante, enjugué la humedad con un pulgar, preguntándome sobre qué estaba soñando para hacerla llorar así. Fersen, sospeché.

Las estrellas estaban aún afuera cuando finalmente dejé el edificio. Estaban brillando como gotillas de lágrimas suspendidas sobre una cortina negra, noche aterciopelada.

Era la situación de todo hombre y mujer nacido en este mundo derramar lágrimas y sentir el corazón roto; pero por una vez, esta noche, mi corazón estaba callado y contento.


End file.
